Yasuno'din Miraen
Yasuno’din Miraen Name: Yasuno’din Miraen Age: 34 email: az_lindros (at) hotmail (dot) com Clan: Rossaine Ship: White Rose; A raker, fast and agile ship. Two hundred paces long, with four large masts. Three towering masts amidships, and a shorter mast at the stern. Crew: Sail Mistress: Yasuno’din miraen, Windfinder unknown. Cargo Master: Terin, a short but muscular man of high respect from all. Family information: A younger sister, but no brother. Her parents were both caputered by the seanchan and as they tried escaping were executed righ away. Elder Mentor: Linae’din faire (deseaced) physical appearance: Long curly black hair, dark skin, dark brown eyes. Slender body, and slightly muscular belly. Her face beautiful with a nose ring of silver. She wears nine ear rings of gold, and her bang hangs down over her face. She’s quite short for her years, but gains just as much respect anyway. She wears a white silk blouse and blue silk trousers. Her eyes sometimes glance and sparkle in the sun. Her voice are melidous and beautiful. Personality: She’s warm-hearted, and calm if a battle enrupts. Tends to smile more often then not, but if angered she can be fears. Would not betray a friend, she’d rather sacrifice her own life for those she hold close. But her respect is hard-earned, and well so as she’s respected by many younglings in the seafolk. As being a veteran sail-mistress many come to her for advice, which she pleasintly helps in any way possible. History: Her life started long time ago, at shore on the island of Quim. Her parents fought over minor things, and in the end left her and her sister alone as they left the island for the wetlands instead. Yasuno had to learn of life the hard way, while raising her younger sister by her self. They grew and grew until she was 13 years of age, she accidently bumped into a rather good-looking man that wore seafolk clothes as her. But something with the way he acted told her he was not like the others on the island. And so they started talking about all kinds of things adn in the end, he agreed he’d teach her of trade, the sea, and let her meet his sail-mistress. After working day and night with him, helping with the trade as she learned it at the same time. She finally after 2 years of hard work, got to meet Linae’din faire; the sail-mistress of the raker ‘wind scent’ From this elder woman, she learned a lot of the working on all kinds of ships, both large and small. She also learned how to munnover the large Raker after another three years. She had finally found her calling in life, this and a new way of living. She kept on learning all that the sail-mistress could teach her of the sea, trading, customs, their culture, even their history. It seemed like a totally different land then from where she came from. As she learned and grew as a person, she also became to grow in ranks from a mere recruit to a full-fleshed sail-mistress when she turned twenty three years of age. And from that day she has had her own ship, which she named ‘The White Rose’ She’s found her crew, that works just as hard as she had to do be where she is now. Yasuno has full respect for her foes, allies, but most of all for her own crew. Her cargo master Terin, were the first one to join her ship the white rose, only a few weeks of being out at sea. The second were her loyal and respected windfinder, which she’s become so attached to as of late. Now she hopes, they can be one big family and knotted tightly as a crew. Or they may fall down real hard, when they face their first real threat. ‘ Seanchan’ Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Sea Folk Bios